Free Falling
by ALENKA123
Summary: 10 years since they last saw each other, 10 years of unresolved feelings, anger and broken hearts, 10 years too late?...


**I'd Really Love To See You Tonight**

_"It's been such a long time, __And I really do miss your smile."_

**_IMPORTANT A/N: I know that Jackie's supossed to be a year younger than the rest of them, but obviously changed it for the sake of the story._**

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. "_Today's the day," _She thought miserably. Most girls look forward to their 10-year high school reunions. A chance to show up on the arm of your handsome husband. And brag about your successful job and beautiful kids to the bitches who used to be your friends. But while Jackie was successful and had managed to maintain her good looks, she was unmarried and had yet to be a mother. She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her bags. She hurried out the front door of her uptown New York apartment.

* * *

Steven Hyde woke with a start, the sound of Led Zeppelin blaring at him from god knows where. He looked around him. He'd fallen asleep at work again. Not that it mattered; it _was_ his store after all. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He'd been spending a lot of time there recently. This weekend Point Place high school was having their 10-year reunion. _His _10-year reunion. And he _out of the kindness of his heart_ (as Kitty liked to say) had volunteered to supply the tunes. He'd actually been high when asked. 10 years later and Steven Hyde was still the same pot smoking, Zen-like, burnout he was in high school. Except he owned one of the most popular record stores in Point Place. While Fez was beyond excited about this weekend, Hyde was considerably less enthusiastic. He fully intended to hide behind his aviators most of the night if he could help it.

* * *

Jackie looked out the window of the plane. Why had she agreed to do this? More importantly why had she accepted Mrs. Forman's offer to stay with them this weekend? While the Forman's house was like a shabby hotel with really great service, it held an awful lot of memories for her. Not all of them good. And while this weekend was about those memories, not all of them were ones she wanted to revisit. She closed her eyes and remembered her teen years. How she'd been so in love with Michael Kelso. Eric's basement, Red always yelling at Eric about something or complaining about the amount of children in his basement. Her very unlikely best friend, Donna. Fez and his obsession with sex and candy. And then of course Steven Hyde, the Zen, led zeppelin fan, burnout, she'd fallen in love with. That summer they spent having secrets make out sessions in Eric's basement. How that led to the deepest, most meaningful relationships she'd ever had. And how it had ended. Then she'd had a fling with Fez for a mere two weeks, before they realized that that most defiantly wasn't meant to be. How could she ever be in an honest relationship with him when she was still so in love with one of his best friends. But rather then tell him she'd taken the cowards way out. She'd taken a job in Chicago and never looked back. Sure she'd spoken to most everyone regularly in the last 10 years. _Most _everyone at least.

* * *

That night, Hyde grudgingly rang the bell at the Forman's. Kitty answered a minute later. Hyde didn't even resist the big hug she gave him. She always acted like it had been years since she'd seen him last. He secretly liked it. She'd been like a mother to him since he was 17. "Steven come in," she said pulling him inside. "Isn't this exciting?!" "Yeah going back to high school what a thrill!" he said sarcastically before blowing a raspberry. Kitty just laughed, used to Steven's antics by now. "Shut it smartass" came a voice.

Red Forman was sitting in his chair, hidden behind his paper. Beer on the table next to him. "Good to see you too Red" He just grunted. The door to the kitchen swung open and before he knew Michael Kelso was hollering "HYDE" and had him in a bear hug, Fez and Eric soon joined him. Kelso was still in uniform. Now a valued member of the Chicago Police in the process of moving back to Point Place. His wife Brooke and daughter Betsy followed along with Donna. "Uncle Hyde!" Betsy said enthusiastically giving him a hug. "Hey kid" he said giving her a hug. "I got ya something." He handed her a Led Zeppelin. Betsy squealed and hugged Hyde. "Thank you so much!" Hyde grinned. Being Betsy's godfather he'd mad sure she was raised right and had a deep appreciation for the gods of music. She was also pretty Zen for an 11-year old. Hyde kissed Brooke on the cheek and pulled Donna in for a hug. "Hey you!" she grinned. She and Eric were still living in Wisconsin, and were too in the process of moving back. It was pretty funny; when they were growing up they'd always talked about getting the hell out of Point Place. But slowly most all of them had made their way back. As small and backwards as this town was, they'd never feel more at home then they did here.

"HEY THERE, HI THERE, HO THERE" Red groaned. The next minute Bob and Midge came through the kitchen door. Bob was holding Donna and Eric's 4-year-old son Danny who'd just woken up from his nap. He pointed excitedly at Hyde and said "Hyy Hyy!" Hyde laughed and took the toddler in his arms. "Hey Danny Boy!" He pulled a pair of aviators from his pocket. "Look what your uncle Hyde brought you." Donna helped put the sunglasses. They fell off immediately but Danny picked them up and started chewing on one side. Everyone laughed as Donna gently pulled the glasses from him. "Maybe when he's a bit older." Hyde nodded sat down and began tickling Danny "Your never too old to be Zen are you Danny?" "NOOOOO!" Danny giggled. "No" was the only word he knew but it was still pretty cute. There was a knock at the door just then. Steven handed Danny to Donna and went to answer it.

* * *

Jackie paid the cabbie and turned towards the house. She stopped dead in her tracks. A black _El Camino_ was sting in the Forman's driveway. Memories hit her like a ton of bricks. How they'd ridden around town, pulled into a public nature park and had their first time in the back seat. Then gotten caught by a Park Ranger. She pushed those memories aside and resumed walking. Her legs shaking more then slightly. She hesitated on the Forman's front porch. She could turn around right now, take the cab back to the airport and forget this whole thing. But she'd promised Donna, and she hated to let her down. She'd done that so many times these past 10 years. Said she'd come for Thanksgiving, Christmas, that hadn't happened, She hadn't even met her Danny or seen her Goddaughter in years. Donna and Kelso had sent pictures and Danny looked so much like Eric it was incredible. Donna understood how painful it was for her best friend, so she'd always forgiven her absences. But Jackie knew she'd have to return eventually. She wanted to see her friends, she was done running, at least for the weekend. So she sucked it up and knocked tentatively. After a minute the door opened and she found herself face to face with Steven Hyde.

* * *

Jackie Burkhart was staring back at him. He froze. He hadn't seen her in 10 years not since that night. _Fez had raced in into the basement looking deflated. 'She's gone" "Whose gone?" asked Donna from where she sat on Eric's lap. He'd just returned from Africa a month ago. "Jackie" he said sadly. "I thought you guys were ok after.."Eric asked. "I thought we were!" Fez sighed. He sat down and opened his emergency bag of candy. "I told her that I was really ok. But she said that it wasn't about me. That she just had to go." Everyone looked around worriedly as Hyde came down the stairs. He looked around at everyone. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Jackie she-" "What's wrong with Jackie he demanded? "She's gone," Fez said hollowly. 'What do you mean she's gone?" he asked confusedly. "She left Point Place." "WHY?" he demanded. "I don't know." "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Hyde yelled, startling everyone. "Where is she?" "Hyde-" Donna gripped his arm but he shook her off and tore of the basement. He jumped into his El Camino and drove to Jackie's. He passed a cab but was going so fast he didn't give it a second thought. The house was dark and when he raced inside and up the stairs and to her room. "JACKIE!" he yelled he threw the door open and raced inside. It was bare except for a crumpled piece of fabric in the center of the room. He bent over, picked it up, and held it up. It was his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt, the one he'd given her when they were going out. He felt his throat close up but choked down those tears that he feared would spill out if he stayed a moment. He balled up the shirt, stood, and walked out of her room, out of her house without looking back. Just like she'd walked out of his life _

* * *

And now 10 years life, she walked back into it. He said nothing. Neither did anyone else. "Hi Steven." They could feel everyone's eyes on them. Hyde said nothing just stared at her until finally he found his voice. "Jackie." He stepped back still in shock.

She stood in the doorway. Her friends were staring back her in disbelief. "Hi" she said quietly a little smile on her face. Everyone was up in an instant. Donna was first to reach her. She pulled her into a hug; Jackie could see the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you came!" her voice was choked up. "I missed you so much" Jackie whispered tears threatening to escape her as well. Fez was next. "Hello my darling!" She laughed out loud and kissed him on the cheek. "Fez" she cried as he pulled her into a bear hug. Eric pulled her close. "Been a long time Burkhart," he said affectionately. "The longest" Jackie agreed. Kelso wasted no time in swooping her up hug. "You're back!" he cried. She laughed and hugged him tightly. Same old Kelso. Brooke stepped forward and hugged Jackie. "Oh my god look at you." She said warmly! Betsy stepped forward a bit confused. Brooke looked down at her daughter "Brooke this is Jackie. She's your godmother." Betsy looked up. 'Hi" Jackie smiled. "Hi Betsy, I know you don't remember me, I knew you when you were a baby." Betsy looked up at her mother who nodded. "Your pretty" Betsy said. Everyone laughed. "I think I'm going to like you." Jackie smiled. Donna stepped forward clutching Danny. "Jackie this is Danny." "Oh my god" Jackie said coming closer. "Hi Danny" Danny hid his face in his mother's neck. Donna laughed and stroked her son's back. "It's ok Danny, it's just your Aunt Jackie." Danny looked back at Jackie tentatively. Jackie smiled and gave a little wave. Danny lit up, her grinned and then waved back.

Kitty gave her hug and told her how good it was to see her again. Bob and Midge were happy to see her as well. And even Red, gave her a hug and said gruffly that it was good to see her. Still Steven said nothing, just stood in the corner and watched the scene before him. Once everyone had settled down Kitty said she had an announcement. She'd signed everyone up to help with setting up for the reunion. Everyone groaned, but Jackie didn't protest, she was grateful to Mrs. Foreman for having her, it was the least she could do. Eventually the gang minus Hyde who said he needed a beer (or 5). Made their way down to the basement. Everyone's eyes were on Jackie. She told them how she was working at a news station in Chicago, still hoping to one day become an anchorwoman. "I'm sorry I left like that." She said quietly. No one said anything. Donna looked at Jackie and smiled sadly. "We forgave you a long time ago Jackie well most of us any way." Jackie looked around at her friends. "Hyde was pretty broken up after you left." Eric said quietly. "He was" Fez nodded "He was sadder then I am when I'm down to my last _sugar baby"_ Jackie nodded. "It was pretty bad, poor guy we thought after he went after you.." his voice trailed off. Jackie looked up. '"What?" "After you left that night, he took off, we all thought he was going to try and change your mind but-" "I never came back" Jackie finished for him. Just then Hyde appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Jackie felt her throat close up. So when Donna excused herself to put Danny to sleep Jackie went with her. She said goodnight to everyone and followed Donna upstairs. Once they managed to wrestle Danny away from the grandparents, Donna turned to her. "Jackie I've got a great idea! Since Eric and I are staying up here we should sleep in my old room, like we did when we were kids remember?!" She turned to Bob and Midge who assured Jackie that she was more then welcome. Jackie immediacy agreed. Kelso would stay here Brooke and Betsy could take the room for Jackie, and she and Donna would stay with Bob and Midge. With Eric on the couch, he wouldn't be too pleased with that.

* * *

Hyde's head was spinning, how had he not seen this coming. Of course she would be here It wasn't like he didn't think about her. He thought about Jackie Burkhart way more then he'd like to admit. He had to get out of here.. He thanked Mrs. Foreman for having him and assured he would be there early for breakfast so they could all go over and set up for the reunion. Jackie Burkhart was back in Point Place and he couldn't think straight. He felt like he had the night she left. Confused, hurt, and as much as it killed him just as in love with her as ever.

* * *

Once Danny was asleep Donna and Jackie managed to find the old camp bed, that Bob had used in the National Guard and set it up in Dona's old room. Jackie's rainbow and unicorn were still there from the time Donna had almost gone to college. Jackie remembered how Donna had interrupted she and Steven's face-sucking session with a spritzer bottle. She and Donna spent the night catching up on each other's lives. Jackie couldn't remember feeling so at home. Before they went to sleep, Donna said something that she'd never forget. "He was still in love with you Jackie, Hyde I mean, that night you left. I could see it, we all could." Jackie looked at her in shock. Donna continued "For all I know he still is. He never really got over you, He never got a chance."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! Well I am currently on a 16-hour road trip. And insisted of throwing myself out of this car I decided to write. So we were listening to this CD of the greatest love songs and this song from the 70's came on and it sparked something so the next thing I know I'm pulling out my computer and writing an 8 page first chapter of a 3 part 70's show Jackie and Hyde fic that I am soooo excited about! Each of these 3 chapters has a song to go along with it. The song for this chapter is **_"I'd really love to see you tonight by Dan England and John Ford" _**Also, if you have a **SPOTIFY** I'll be doing a playlist called _**"J3H"**_ PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review I know this is a popular show to write for so I like to think that there are a LOT of Jackie and Hyde fans, fans who would enjoy this!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


End file.
